Fallout Tri-Town
by MalevolentKing
Summary: Holt Graves. Vault Dweller. The Midnight Walker. Welcome to the Tri-Town wasteland.
1. No More Fun And Games

**CHAPTER ONE**

Holt Graves, an only child, an orphan, and a vault dweller from Vault 666. He had just woken up from a dream. He stood up and walked towards the mirror. Taking in his appearance, his shoulder length spiky brown hair, slight chin stubble, icy blue eyes, scar under his right eye, and his left ear piercing, as well as his blue and yellow Vault 666 vault suit. Holt had been living in the vault all 19 years of his life, he'd never been out because the supply runs didn't intrigue him at all, he was perfectly content staying in the vault. Away from danger. Or so he thought.

He had just left his apartment to go see his three friends, John, Raven, and Griffin. They were his closest friends in all the vault, John was the youngest at 16, he always had slicked back blonde hair, his eyes were chocolate brown, and he always wore the vault suit with the sleeves rolled up. Griffin was the second youngest at 18, he had curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a scar above lip for when he tried to eat a fork when he 3. Raven was 2 months younger than him so she just recently turned 19, she had long brown hair with a purple part dyed into it, ocean blue eyes, and a really curvy figure.

When he found his friends John was playing a game on his Pip-Boy while Griffin and Raven were arguing. Holt just arrived and plopped down next to John. The kid barley acknowledged him and Grif and Raven were still arguing. Holt cleared his throat. Everyone stopped looked up at him waved then went back to what they were doing.

"Assholes." He muttered.

John just laughed and kept playing his game. While Holt was trying to strike up conversation with John, the door alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Raven demanded.

"I don't know, let's just not worry about it." Grif decided.

Just then gunshots were heard in the distance. The group cursed, got up, and ran in the direction of the gunshots, Holt stopping along the way to get his pistols. He tossed one to each of his friends. They ran towards the sound and didn't notice they were missing one person, they were so focused the didn't realize that John wasn't with them. When they did realize they split up, Grif going after John, and Dan and Raven figuring out what the hell is going on.

The two of them kept running until they came to an open room. The room was littered with the corpses of the residents of Vault 666. Raven saw her mother and ran towards the body only to get gunned down by the invaders. Holt screamed as her brains decorated the ground and nearby walls. He ran towards the man in a blind rage.

The man looked at him with a big smirk on his face. Until Holt punched him in the jaw. He then dragged the man by his foot towards the corpses. Holt picked him up and grabbed his arm in a strategic maneuver.

"I passed the GOAT with a field in medical work, I know every point of you that I could break to kill you slowly and painfully. But I'll be nice and end quickly." He smirked and snapped the mans arm.

When he let go the man collapsed to floor screaming in agony. Holt then lifted up his foot and stomped down on the mans neck, killing him instantly. When he came to his senses and realized what happened he dropped to his knees and looked down to see the not so invisible blood on his hands. As he was standing up, it all went black.

As he stirred and woke up he realized he was tied up to a torture chair, Grif and John tied up in front of him. He looked around the room and noticed he was in a dark room with single light coming in through a circular window. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was in the overseers office.

"The fucking vaulties are all up, Pop." A deep voice said.

"Good now shut the fuck up before I beat your ass," A slightly more gravelly voice said, "and turn the fucking light on dipshit."

"Yes sir." The other one said, and then there was light.

Three figures stood in front of him. The first was the youngest and he had long black dreads, a survivalist beard, chocolate skin, and was wearing heavy red and gold armor. The second was the oldest and definitely the boss, he also had chocolate skin, he had balding black hair, was wearing fur and leather style armor, and had a spiky looking spear strapped to his back, as well as a revolver strapped to his hip. The third was in the middle he was wearing so much armor that you couldn't see any of his features except for his silky white hair, he also had a sawed off shotgun holstered on his back. The oldest one scowled and kneeled down in front of Holt.

"Now listen up, you fucking vaultie, and listen fucking closely because I'm only going to say it once. My name is Trap, the little black one with dreads is Joe, my son. The last one is Kamen, he's here to prove himself. Aren't you Kamen?" The armored one nodded, "good, now I'm here for one thing, and one thing only. I need the coordinates to Vault 63. There's supposed to be riches beyond belief there, so I need those fucking coordinates."

"I don't know what you're talking about Trap, ol' buddy, ol' pal." Holt responded.

Trap smirked, "I like the balls on this kid, Kamen, the first one." He said.

Kamen did as he was told and walked up behind John. He loaded the shotgun up, put it to the back of John's head, but he hesitated. But he got over it quickly and pulled the trigger and blew John's brains out all over the office.

"Now I'll ask again, big man. Where are the coordinates?" Trap demanded.

"Eat shit and die." Holt said.

Griffin died next. Trap yelled out and threw their bodies out the window of the office. He then walked over to Holt, dragged him to the desk, grabbed his hand, and pulled out a combat knife.

"Okay fucko. If you don't answer me right, I'll cut off one of your fucking fingers." He said.

Holt just spit in his face. Trap wiped it off and punched him in the face. He then grabbed Holt's hand and started cutting off his left ring finger at the middle knuckle. Holt wanted to scream out in pain so badly but didn't want to give Trap the satisfaction. Trap picked up his finger and looked at him in a different manner. He now considered Holt a threat to him, and he could not have that.

"Kamen, put a bullet in the back of this kids head. He's got no answers. Joe and I will search the rest of the vault. Join back up with us when you're done." Trap said as he and Joe walked out.

He put the shotgun to the back of the vault dwellers head and was just about to pull the trigger, then faster then humanly possible Holt turned around with his bindings undone and grabbed the shotgun and blasted Kamen in the chest. The man flew out the window. Holt looked down on his hand and figured he'd have to go to the infirmary to fix it up. He ran down the halls to the med bay, fixed up the stub, and wrapped it in bandages. He grabbed some Med-X, Rad-X, Rad-Away, and Stimpacks.

After that he ran to his quarters and grabbed everything he could get, like pistol ammo, a crowbar, and a lighter. He also stopped by Raven's body and took the locket he gave her and put it on himself. Then he checked around and ran towards the door and to the wasteland outside.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey, new story again, this isn't a long AN but I'm just saying hi and I hope you enjoy this Fallout story. It's not just all OC's there's some cameos from canon characters, so don't worry. Well if you enjoyed this, leave a review and all that. So long and goodnight!**

 **-MalevolentKing**


	2. Important AN -Please Read-

Hey guys I've got a poll on my account asking for story ideas I guess you could say, there are 10 options if I remember correctly. Answer one of the questions and you'll get a cookie or something. So on to other news. I'm adding this to all my stories just in case. But anyway, I got rid of my Fairy Tail story called 'Something Different' because it wasn't what I was interested in anymore. Thanks for taking the time to read this. So long and goodnight.

-MalevolentKing


End file.
